Fear of Smuppets
by shadowgirl191
Summary: Home stuck Dirk helps Dave get over his fear of smuppets.


Stridercest

Dirk helps Dave get over his fear of smuppets.

Dave sat on the highest place in the room he could in the kitchen which just so happened to be the island in the middle of the room. He was afraid to get down for the fighting fact he might touch one of the many smuppets around the room. You see Dave had a complete fear and phobia for the small creatures for he had a traumatic experience with the and could never look at them the same again. Dave was trapped afraid to move or touch anything. It wasn't so bad when he wasn't focused foe when he came in the kitchen for some apple juice he didn't even notice the young Strider wanted to curse his brother who let his stupid fetish grow to an uncontrollable addiction that couldn't be stopped. The blond never minded when his older bro filled his own room with these creepy butt puppets but it annoyed him when it went beyond that barrier of space. Now they were dominating both their home and their life how annoying it really was no one would ever know. So this is how the older Strider found his baby brother when he came home. Huddled in a balled up position on the island counter annoyed, flushed and horrified. Dave decided to never set foot in the kitchen again as long as there were smuppets there.  
As days and months passed every room began to be inhabited by Dirk's obsession. Poor Dave couldn't even bath or shower at his own house any more instead having to have to go do it at his friend John's house. Which irritated Egbert seeing as Dave not only spent so much time in there but also used up all the hot water. But today was the day the normally calm brother snapped. It all went down when he woke up cover in smuppets and with the mindset of strangling or smothering his brother with his own love. Death by smuppet how fitting for the older Strider. Still he wasn't in the mood to find the humor in all this being as upset as he was. It was one thing to contaminate the rest of their home but when you touched Dave's room that's when you made a death wish. Dirk entered a whole new ball game since he decided to do shit like this and now Dave was out for blood. Running out of his room the male strode into the kitchen with an unforgiving look. Dirk sat eating a bowl of some unhealthy cereal he didn't really give a fuck for as anger caused him to react badly as he knocked the bowl his brother was eating from off the table.  
The older blond arched his brow as his younger sibling seethed on the other side of the island he was sitting at. "Sup little bro" he greeted leaning back in his chair trying to be cool about what just happened. Inner Dirk though wanted nothing more than to lunge over the only barrier and rage over his spoiled meal. He spun the spoon he had been using to eat with as he waited for his brother to answer. "Dirk your smuppets in my room so not fucking cool!" the younger male growled holding up a blue colored one with a tissue. He didn't want it touching his skin. "No what's not cool is you ruining my mealy" the elder of the to pointed to his meal still holding a small grudge "What's not cool is you hating on the smuppets I mean look at that plush rump how can you deny that perfection" he grinned his teeth angrily not finding any of this funny in the least, but neither was his brother who was very serious about his case as well. I'm serious Dirk you need to cut this shit out you're not the only one who lives here and don't give me any personal space." he sighed. Dirk decided to make a deal "OK little bro" he began moving over to his brother's side to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "how about I no matter how much it pains me get rid of my smuppets as long as you let me help you get over your fear of these little guys"...Dave took a moment before agreeing to the older male's terms not knowing what he was getting herself into.  
Dirk woke his brother bright and early the next day making him do military things. Not that the younger could explain why but he wouldn't question the guys methods. He bade Dave do push ups with smuppets piled on his back weighing him down as well as lifting smuppet weights and doing pull ups. Every time he did so though his face came in contact with the perfectly formed ass of his fear making him gag. When it was all over he was left panting and blushing madly " OK i did your stupid smuppet training crap are we done?" the boy looked up at his sibling hoping that was all the torture he had to deal with. Dirk rubbed his chin contemplating his work knowing it was far from over " There's one more thing you must do to complete your training", he spoke like a true master to his student leading his pupil to the only real place he would have to survive. Smuppet heaven (AKA Dirk's room) or what Dave considered hell on earth a place he swore never to enter. Shuddering as his brother locked the door behind the two knowing this had to be done. "Don't worry I'll be here with you the whole way" his brother smiled taking him by his shoulder and leading to sit down oh the large bed he had. Dave wouldn't tell Dirk or anyone for that matter that he was relieved to have the older male there with him. Dave waited in that room for hours upon hours reassuring himself he could do it not like he had a choice if he wanted the smuppets to finally disappear.  
In Dave's mind he had been there for more than three hour when really it was three minutes and he was already losing it. His brother had to restrain the younger male to the bed as he cried and tried to get away. "Please I can't take it anymore!" he shouted While Dirk pulled him into his chest shushing him as he wiped away all his tears."Just focus on me" Dirk soothed as Dave hiccuped. When he finally quieted Dirk looked at his brother removing both their glasses so he could stair in the odd color of his brothers pupils as Dave did so in return. "Dirk-" he stopped him placing a finger to his lips before grabbing his chin. The elder guided their lips together leading it into a soft gentle kiss that soon turned rough and passionate. Dirk forced his tongue past Dave's lips battling with his tongue that was unwilling to yield to him. Dave blushed violently as he pulled away panting for air a long trail of saliva connecting to his now bruised lips. The older blond smirked at him as he tried to stutter past his flushed emotions to say something. Dirk covered his mouth again smothering down any words only this time with smaller and more quicker ones moving down as well to plant his lips on Dave's pale neck. Dirk's smirk grew into a wide grin as his brother leaned his head back for better access shivering from the hot breaths he left there.  
"What's the matter Dave bro you uncomfortable?" the male chuckled as Dave moaned loudly. He moved his knee between the smaller male's legs brushing over the crotch of his pants making the red eyed boy groan and shift trying to relive the ever growing need between his legs. Grinning deviously Dirk put more pressure on it not moving or stimulating just adding a bit of push over his covered member making Dave bit his lip trying to quell his moans. 'We can't have that now can we' the older male thought shoving one hand down Dave's pants to grip him. Dirk let his large hand slide along the bot's dick making him throw his head back and gasp as he was pumped slowly and in a teasing way to the point it was almost painful. Red eyes hooded with pleasure as Dave whispered his brothers name who was nipping at any exposed skin available. "Nhg"Dave tensed as he released his seed in Dirk's hand and watching as he took it to his lips to lick off the white sticky fluids. The larger of the two savored the taste never taking his yellow eyes off his brothers who stared just as deeply back at him. Climbing up his body Dirk straddled him kissing Dave as he ground their lower halves together wanting to get Dave excited again.  
Dave was past being shy now as he ripped all remaining clothes from their bodies now completely free to let their hands roam on the now exposed skin. Dirk pushed two fingers between his brother's lips commanding him to suck on the long appendages. Taking them into his warm mouth Dave sucked on the digits making Dirk groan at the thought of his perfect lips doing same to his cock.  
Dave sucked hard gliding his tongue roughly around the fingers before releasing the now slick parts with a loud pop. Letting his wet hand drift lower Dirk pushed it against Dave's tight entrance. Dave tensed his walls squeezing down on the fingers as they wiggled and stretched inside of him. Dirk worked in concentration wanting to prepare Dave thoroughly before entering him. The smaller blond huffed letting out hot pants of air as his brother replaced his fingers with his large member slowly sliding it deep inside of wasn't the first time they did this and Dave doubted it would be the last but Dave knew he would be blissfully soar after this he always was when he was with golden eyed male liked being rough and dominant he rarely ever let Dave be on top. Gently sliding out of Dave Dirk groaned both loving every minute of the feeling it caused. Both craved this and used it to comfort each other. Dave moaned throwing his head back almost in pain knowing this was exactly what he needed "More Nahhh!" Dave choked out hating how weak his voice sounded while his brother smiled doing as he said Usually he would tease the other male make him beg for every moment they shared; but he didn't. He wanted to take things slow this time it was more than just about sex it was for comfort. It was about being there for Dave and showing him how much he cared and would do anything for him.  
Drool dripped from the younger blond's mouth as he was submerged in complete pleasure. He let the usual cool more laid back side of him go but only for Dirk. The man was doing great things to his wanton body that screamed for his touch. Dirk distracted him with every thrust pounding deeply into his tight hole with quick hard jerks that sent him even deeper every time. Dirk's balls began to quiver and tightened as he was coming close to exploding and had to slow his thrust to avoid doing so. He did all he could to give Dave the pleasure he craved constantly grinding and slamming the head of his large dick against the blood eyed man's pleasure spot. He was driving Dave crazy making him shout and scream in ecstasy making it hard to hold back. Dirk couldn't take it anymore and moaned his realest as his seed spilled into the warmth of Dave's hole. He panted pulling his no longer erect shaft from the constricting walls. Looking down he felt bad that his brother was still sexually frustrated still throbbing and needing to be stroked. Leaning down Dirk clamped his lips around Dave's head making the kid whimper pathetically as he sucked, fondled, and tugged on him. Dave had to grab the sheets beneath him one hand moving to grip his brothers head. He was trying to ground himself only to end up bucking his hips and spilling out his release into his bro's mouth. Dirk drank the sticky fluids down enjoying the sweet taste of apple juice that it strangely enough possessed.

Both were spent taking time to bask in the afterglow not once did the thought of the smuppets around Dave mattered. For he now no longer feared them maybe a distraction was all he truly needed to stop thinking about them. With Dirk's help he finally conquered his fear of smuppets.


End file.
